Mini-Sagas of the Teen Titans
by gracieTpie
Summary: Love, adventure, tofu and craziness, little 50 word stories of the Teen Titans telling us of their not so normal ever day lives.
1. Chapter 1-Colours

Mini Sagas of the Teen Titans-Chapter 1

 **A mini saga-a mini saga is a short story either made up or a shortened version of a longer story, up to 50 words. They can be about anything, competitions are made each year for the best and as long as they are not over 50 words, it is classed as a mini saga.**

Colours

Red. Orange. Blue. Green. Purple. Leader. Princess. Metal Man. Changeling. Empath. All standing together, proud and strong, defending each other's backs and never giving up. Through thick and thin, they will never be five superheroes, only ever one incredible team. Never five colours, only ever one amazing rainbow.

 **Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating Super School in over a week, I'm having a bit of a hard time writing this chapter but when I have done it, I will soon be back on track! Meanwhile I had an English lesson where we were exploring mini-sagas and then we had to write one for our homework, and I had a brain wave of doing my own Teen Titans mini saga series for fan fiction! None of them will be related because mini-sagas aren't, they can only be 50 words! I will be posting on this 'story' a lot because it doesn't take forever to write one of these, so look forward to a lot more! Again I'm so sorry about the delay on Super School, but still please favourite, follow and check out my other stories! Love ya peeps,**

 **Grass X**


	2. Chapter 2-Hobbies

Mini Sagas of the Teen Titans-Chapter 2

 **A mini saga-a mini saga is a short story either made up or a shortened version of a longer story, up to 50 words. They can be about anything, competitions are made each year for the best and as long as they are not over 50 words, it is classed as a mini saga.**

Hobbies

All the team had their favourite pastimes. Beast Boy had video games, Cyborg had his baby, Starfire her 'yummy' cooking and Robin training. You would think Ravens was the most boring, but in fact hers is rather... interesting...

Anyone up for making out with Beast Boy?

 **I'm sorry... I just had to... *snigger snigger yeah right* who BBRae shipper could resist?**


	3. Chapter 3-Comfort

Mini-Sagas of the Teen Titans-Chapter 3

 **A mini saga-a mini saga is a short story either made up or a shortened version of a longer story, up to 50 words. They can be about anything, competitions are made for the best and as long as they are** **not over 50 words, it is classed as a mini saga.**

Comfort

When the nightmares struck, each Teen Titan had a comforter. A green cat curled up with Raven, Starfire snuggled with her masked boyfriend. Poor Cyborg, the third wheel, who could he turn to?

Whether he liked it or not, Beast Boy would always be there for him, no matter what.

 **Thanks for reading! Make sure to follow, favourite and review, and check out my other stories! See ya!**

 **Love Grass X**


	4. Chapter 4-Worlds

Mini Sagas of the Teen Titans-Chapter 4

 **I think by now you will all know what a Mini-Saga is :-)**

Worlds

Before the Titans, Beast Boy had lost many of his worlds. And now, watching Raven fore fill her prophecy and turn into the portal, he felt another one being torn away from him.

Because Raven was his world.

And was now...gone.

 **I know, a little sad, yes but the sagas had been happy up until now and I wanted to mix things up a bit. Also, Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5-Cleverer than he looks

Mini Sagas of the Teen Titans-Chapter 5

 **I pray you know what a mini-saga is by now :-)**

Cleverer than he looks

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy where arguing, and you guessed it, about Meat vs Tofu. However, the changeling decided to switch it up a little.

"Meat!" BB shouted.

"TOFU!" His best friend practically screamed back.

"If you say so!"

Raven smirked, _hes cleverer than he looks._

 **REVIEW! (please!)**


	6. Chapter 6-Masks

Mini Sagas of the Teen Titans-Chapter 6

 **Just, thank God for tootsie rolls, or something, I don't even know what they are, I'm British! But I don't own anything (its fanfiction dur) and you better know what a mini-saga is by now or I will come for you. Deadly serious.**

Masks

Everyone had masks. Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg. But Robins, his was different, because his was physical. Protecting his identity, his face.

Only one person he had told, taking it off for her green eyes to see. He didn't regret it, he loved her.

Anyways, _Richard_ had never sounded so nice.

 **Sorry, it's real late and I'm tired but I had to write down this because I would have never gone to sleep with it whirring in my brain. So er, peace out, or something, I really don't know anymore.**

 **Love (I think?) Grass X**


End file.
